This invention is in the field of antiinflammatory pharmaceutical agents and relates to compounds, compositions and methods for treating inflammation and inflammation-associated disorders, such as arthritis. This invention specifically relates to 3,4-diaryl substituted thiophene, furan and pyrrole derivatives and analogs thereof. More particularly, this invention relates to selected effective and safe compounds having antiinflammatory and/or analgesic activity without erosion of the stomach.
Prostaglandins play a major role in the inflammation process, and the inhibition of prostaglandin production, especially production of PGG2, PGH2 and PGE2, has been a common target of antiinflammatory drug discovery. However, common non-steroidal antiinflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) that are active in reducing the prostaglandin-induced pain and swelling associated with the inflammation process, are also active in affecting other prostaglandin-regulated processes not associated with the inflammation process. Thus, use of high doses of most common NSAIDs can produce severe side effects, including life-threatening ulcers, that limit their therapeutic potential. An alternative to NSAIDs is the use of corticosteroids, which have even more drastic side effects, especially when long-term therapy is involved.
Previous NSAIDs have been found to prevent the production of prostaglandins by inhibiting enzymes in the human arachidonic acid/prostaglandin pathway, including the enzyme cyclooxygenase (COX). Recently, the sequence of another heretofore unknown enzyme in the human arachidonic acid/prostaglandin pathway has been reported by T. Hla and K. Nielson, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 89, 7384 (1992) and named xe2x80x9ccyclooxygenase II (COX II)xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cprostaglandin G/H synthase IIxe2x80x9d. The discovery of an inducible enzyme associated with inflammation provides a viable target of inhibition which more effectively reduces inflammation and produces fewer and less drastic side effects. Cyclooxygenase II is inducible by cytokines or endotoxins and such induction is inhibited by glucocortoids (J. Masferrer, et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 89, 3917 (1992)). The 6-methoxy-2-napthylacetic acid metabolite of nabumetone has been found by E. Meade et al to selectively inhibit the COX II enzyme (J. Biol. Chem., 268, 6610 (1993)). In addition, Futaki et al (Gen. Pharmac., 24, 105 (1993)) has reported that N-(2-cyclohexyloxy-4-nitrophenyl)methanesulfonamide is antiinflammatory and lacks gastric side effects.
The substituted thiophene compounds disclosed herein selectively inhibit cyclooxygenase II over cyclooxygenase I and relieve the effects of inflammation. These compounds, in addition, do not display substantial inhibition of cyclooxygenase I and produce a reduced amount of side effects.
Selected symmetrical 3,4-bis(phenyl, naphthyl or substituted phenyl) thiophenes are known.
Preparation of a wide-variety of asymmetric biaryl compounds including substituted thiophene, furan and pyrrol heterocyles is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,647 having a suggested utility as precursors for brighteners, pharmaceuticals, plant protection active compounds and liquid crystal materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,084 describes to Biftu analogs of 2,5-diaryl tetrahydrothiophenes having activity as PAF-antagonists which are said to be linked to physiological processes associated with a large group of diseases including inflammatory disease.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,532 to Wuest et al, describes 2,4-diaryl substituted thiophenes for cosmetics and the treatment of dermatological disorders.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,693 to Haber, describes antiinflammatory 4,5-diarylthiophene-2-methanamines. U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,974 to Haber, describes antiinflammatory and analgesic 2,3-diaryl-5-silylthiophenes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,461 to Cherkofsky, describes antiinflammatory 2,3-diarylthiophenes substituted with various alkyl sulfur radicals at position 5. U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,311 to Haber, describes antiinflammatory 4,5-diarylthiophene-2-methanols.
2,3-Diaryl-5-halo thiophenes are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,205 to Haber, as analgesic or antiinflammatory agents. 4-Fluorophenyl and 4-methylsulfonylphenyl are among the various substituted phenyl groups that define the diaryl groups. U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,827 to Haber, describes 2,3-diaryl-5-bromo thiophenes, and specifically 5-bromo-2-(4-methylthiophenyl)-3-(4-fluorophenyl)thiophene, as having antiinflammatory and prostaglandin synthetase inhibitory activity for use in the treatment of inflammation and dysmenorrhea.
Japanese publication 4,335,767 describes photosensitive 3,4-bis(diazosubstitutedphenyl)thiophene pigments for use in photocopiers or facsimile receivers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,656 to Brown et al, a CIP of U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,399, describes thiophene and furan derivatives having antiinflammatory activity, including ethyl 3,4-diphenylthiophene-2-propionate.
The above documents describing antiinflammatory activity show continuing efforts to find a safe and effective antiinflammatory agent.
A class of compounds useful in treating inflammation-related disorders is defined by Formula I: 
wherein Y is selected from S, O, and NR1;
wherein R1 is selected from hydrido and C1-C6 alkyl;
wherein X is one or more substituents selected from
a) hydrido, halo, cyano, nitro, hydroxy, acyl, lower alkyl substituted at a substitutable position with a substituent selected from halo, hydroxyl, amino, acylamino, lower alkylamino, lower alkyl(acyl)amino, acyl, aryl optionally substituted with hydroxyl, a heterocyclic group, hydroxyimino and lower alkoxyimino, lower alkenyl optionally substituted at a substitutable position with cyano, amino optionally substituted at a substitutable position with a radical selected from acyl and lower alkylsulfonyl, sulfo, sulfamoyl optionally substituted with a substituent selected from the group consisting of lower alkyl, halo(lower)alkyl, aryl, hydroxyl, lower alkylamino(lower)alkyl, a heterocyclic group and (esterified carboxy)lower alkyl, N-containing heterocyclicsulfonyl, a heterocyclic group optionally substituted at a substitutable position with a substituent selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, oxo, amino and lower alkylamino,
b) S(O)nR5, wherein R5 is C1-C6 alkyl optionally substituted at a substitutable position with fluoro, and n is 0, 1 or 2,
c) C(R6)(OR8)(R7) wherein R6 and R7 independently are selected from CF3, CF2H, CFCl2, CF2Cl, CClFH, CCl2F, CF3CF2 and C1-C2 alkyl, and wherein R8 is selected from hydrido, C1-C4 alkyl, (C1-C3 alkyl)C(O) and CO2R9, wherein R9 is C1-C4 alkyl,
d) C(O)ZR4, wherein Z is O, N, or S, and R4 is selected from hydrido, C1-C6 alkyl and aryl, and when Z is N then R4 is independently taken twice,
e) C(R9)(NHR11)(R10), wherein R9 and R10 are independently selected from CF3, CF2H, CFCl2, CF2Cl, CClFH and CCl2H, and R11 is selected from hydrido and C1-C3 alkyl, and
wherein R2 and R3 are independently selected from aryl or heteroaryl, wherein the aryl or heteroaryl radical is optionally substituted at a substitutable position with a radical selected from halo, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkylthio, lower alkylsulfinyl, lower alkylsulfonyl, nitro, amide, amino, lower alkylamino, sulfamyl and lower alkylsulfonylamino;
provided that at least one of R2 or R3 is substituted with lower alkylsulfonyl or sulfamyl;
or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
Compounds of Formula I would be useful for the treatment of inflammation in a subject, and for treatment of other inflammation-associated disorders, for example, as an analgesic in the treatment of pain and headaches, or as an antipyretic for the treatment of fever. For example, compounds of Formula I would be useful to treat arthritis, including but not limited to rheumatoid arthritis, spondyloarthopathies, gouty arthritis, systemic lupus erythematosus, osteoarthritis and juvenile arthritis. Such compounds of Formula I would be useful in the treatment of asthma, bronchitis, menstrual cramps, tendinitis, bursitis, and skin related conditions such as psoriasis, eczema, burns and dermatitis. Compounds of Formula I also would be useful to treat gastrointestinal conditions such as inflammatory bowel syndrome, Crohn""s disease, gastritis, irritable bowel syndrome and ulcerative colitis. Compounds of Formula I would be useful in treating inflammation in such diseases as vascular diseases, migraine headaches, periarteritis nodosa, thyroiditis, aplastic anemia, Hodgkin""s disease, sclerodoma, rheumatic fever, type I diabetes, myasthenia gravis, sarcoidosis, nephrotic syndrome, Behcet""s syndrome, polymyositis, hypersensitivity, conjunctivitis, gingivitis, swelling occurring after injury, myocardial ischemia, and the like. The compounds are useful as antiinflammatory agents, such as for the treatment of arthritis, with the additional benefit of having significantly less harmful side effects.
The present invention also includes compounds which selectively inhibit cyclooxygenase II over cyclooxygenase I and do not significantly inhibit one or more other arachidonic pathway steps, such as thromboxane B2 (TXB2)production. Importantly, thromboxanes cause blood platelet aggregation and have vasoconstriction properties. Thus a lack of effect in the regulation of non-inflammation related thromboxane production is further evidence of the beneficial selectivity of the present compounds.
Preferably, the compounds of the present invention have a thromboxane B2 inhibition IC50 of greater than about 1.5 xcexcM, as determined by a whole cell assay and preferably over 10 xcexcM. The inhibition of the production of TXB2 by a whole cell assay is a better indicator of potential in vivo behavior as the assay also incorporates such factors as cell transport.
More preferably, the compounds also have a selectivity ratio of cyclooxygenase II inhibition over cyclooxygenase I inhibition of at least 50 and preferably of at least 100. Such preferred selectivity may indicate an ability to reduce the incidence of common NSAID-induced side effects, such as ulcers.
The above mentioned aspects of the current invention exclude compounds such as 5-bromo-2-(4-methylthiophenyl)-3-(4-fluorophenyl)thiophene and N-(2-cyclohexyloxy-4-nitrophenyl)methanesulfonamide.
A preferred class of compounds consists of those compounds of Formula I wherein X is one or two substituents selected from hydrido, halo, cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, acyl, lower alkyl substituted at a substitutable position with a substituent selected from halo, hydroxyl, amino, acylamino, lower alkylamino, lower alkyl(acyl)amino, acyl, aryl optionally substituted with hydroxyl, a heterocyclic group, hydroxyimino and lower alkoxyimino, lower alkenyl optionally substituted at a substitutable position with cyano, amino optionally substituted at a substitutable position with a radical selected from acyl and lower alkylsulfonyl, sulfo, sulfamoyl optionally substituted with a substituent selected from the group consisting of lower alkyl, halo(lower)alkyl, aryl, hydroxyl, lower alkylamino(lower)alkyl, a heterocyclic group and (esterified carboxy)lower alkyl, N-containing heterocyclicsulfonyl, a heterocyclic group optionally substituted at a substitutable position with a substituent selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, oxo, amino and lower alkylamino; and wherein R2 and R3 are independently selected from aryl and heteroaryl, wherein the aryl or heteroaryl radical is optionally substituted at a substitutable position with a radical selected from halo, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkylthio, lower alkylsulfinyl, lower alkylsulfonyl, nitro, amino, amide, lower alkylamino, sulfamyl and lower alkylsulfonylamino; or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof, provided that at least one of R2 or R3 is substituted with lower alkylsulfonyl or sulfamyl.
A more preferred class of compounds consists of those compounds of Formula I wherein Y is S or O; wherein X is one or two substituents selected from hydrido, halo, cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, carboxy, lower alkoxycarbonyl, lower alkyl substituted at a substitutable position with a substituent selected from halo, hydroxyl, amino, acylamino, lower alkylamino, lower alkyl(acyl)amino, lower alkoxycarbonyl, carboxy, a heterocyclic group, hydroxyimino and lower alkoxyimino, lower alkenyl optionally substituted at a substitutable position with cyano, amino optionally substituted at a substitutable position with a radical selected from acyl and lower alkylsulfonyl, sulfo, sulfamoyl optionally substituted with a substituent selected from the group consisting of lower alkyl, halo(lower)alkyl, aryl, hydroxyl, lower alkylamino(lower)alkyl, a heterocyclic group and (alkoxycarbonyl)lower alkyl, N-containing heterocyclicsulfonyl, a heterocyclic group optionally substituted at a substitutable position with a substituent selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, oxo, amino and lower alkylamino; and wherein R2 and R3 are independently selected from aryl and heteroaryl, wherein the aryl or heteroaryl radical is optionally substituted at a substitutable position with a radical selected from halo, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkylthio, lower alkylsulfinyl, lower alkylsulfonyl, nitro, amino, amide, lower alkylamino, sulfamyl and lower alkylsulfonylamino; or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof, provided that at least one of R2 or R3 is substituted with lower alkylsulfonyl or sulfamyl.
A class of compounds of particular interest consists of those compounds of Formula I wherein X is one or two substituents selected from hydrido, fluoro, chloro, bromo and iodo; or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A family of specific compounds of particular interest within Formula I consists of compounds and pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof as follows:
3-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-4-(4-fluorophenyl)thiophene;
4-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-2,5-dibromothiophene;
4-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-bromothiophene;
4-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-2,5-difluorothiophene;
4-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-fluorothiophene;
4-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-2,5-dichlorothiophene;
4-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-chlorothiophene;
ethyl[3-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-4-(4-fluorophenyl)thien-2-yl]carboxylate;
2-ethoxycarbonyl-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-(4-methanesulfonylphenyl)thienyl-5-carboxylic acid;
methyl[3-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-4-(4-fluorophenyl)thien-2-yl]carboxylate;
2-methoxycarbonyl-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-(4-methanesulfonylphenyl)thienyl-5-carboxylic acid;
4-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-(4-methanesulfonylphenyl)thienyl-2,5-dicarboxylic acid;
3-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-4-(4-chlorophenyl)thiophene;
4-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-3-(4-chlorophenyl)-2,5-dibromothiophene;
4-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-3-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-bromothiophene;
3-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-4-(4-bromophenyl)thiophene;
3-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)thiophene;
4-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-3-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-bromothiophene;
3-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-4-(4-ethoxyphenyl)thiophene;
4-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-3-(4-ethoxyphenyl)-2-bromothiophene;
3-(4-methanesulfonylphenyl)-4-phenyl-thiophene;
4-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-3-phenyl-2,5-dibromothiophene;
4-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-3-phenyl-2-bromothiophene;
3-(4-methanesulfonylphenyl)-4-(4-methylphenyl)thiophene;
4-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-3-(4-methylphenyl)-2,5-dibromothiophene;
4-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-3-(4-methylphenyl)-2-bromothiophene;
3-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-4-(2-methyl-4-fluorophenyl)thiophene;
3,4-bis(4-methoxyphenyl)thiophene;
2-fluoro-5-[3-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)thien-4-yl]pyridine;
2-methyl-5-[3-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)thien-4-yl]pyridine;
2-chloro-5-[3-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)thien-4-yl]pyridine;
5-[3-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)thien-4-yl]pyridine;
2-methoxy-5-[3-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)thien-4-yl]pyridine;
2-fluoro-5-[3-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-2,5-dibromothien-4-yl]pyridine;
2-fluoro-5-[4-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-2-bromothien-3-yl]pyridine;
4-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)thien-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-2,5-dibromo-thien-4-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-bromo-thien-4-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)-2,5-difluoro-thien-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-fluoro-thien-4-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)-2,5-dichloro-thien-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-chloro-thien-4-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-ethoxycarbonyl-thien-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
[4-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-ethoxycarbonyl-(4-aminosulfonylphenyl)thienyl]-5-carboxylic acid;
4-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-methoxycarbonyl-thien-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
[4-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-methoxycarbonyl-(4-aminosulfonylphenyl)thienyl]-5-carboxylic acid;
[4-(4-fluorophenyl)-(4-aminosulfonylphenyl)thienyl]-2,5-dicarboxylic acid;
4-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-thien-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)-2,5-dibromo-thien-4-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-bromo-thien-4-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-(4-bromophenyl)-thien-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-thien-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-bromo-thien-4-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-(4-ethoxyphenyl)-thien-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(4-ethoxyphenyl)-2-bromo-thien-4-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-phenyl-thien-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-phenyl-2,5-dibromo-thien-4-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-phenyl-2-bromo-thien-4-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-(4-methylphenyl)-thien-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(4-methylphenyl)-2,5-dibromo-thien-4-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(4-methylphenyl)-2-bromo-thien-4-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-(2-methyl-4-fluorophenyl)-thien-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-(2-fluoropyridin-5-yl)-thien-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-(2-methylpyridin-5-yl)-thien-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-(2-chloropyridin-5-yl)-thien-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-(pyridin-5-yl)-thien-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-(2-methoxypyridin-5-yl)-thien-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-(2-fluoropyridin-5-yl)-2,5-dibromo-thien-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-(2-fluoropyridin-5-yl)-2-bromothien-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
3-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(methylsulfonylphenyl)furan;
4-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-2,5-dibromofuran;
4-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-bromofuran;
ethyl[3-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-4-(4-fluorophenyl)fur-2-yl]carboxylate;
2-ethoxycarbonyl-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-(4-methanesulfonylphenyl)thienyl-5-carboxylic acid;
methyl[3-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-4-(4-fluorophenyl)fur-2-yl]carboxylate;
2-methoxycarbonyl-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-(4-methanesulfonylphenyl)thienyl-5-carboxylic acid;
4-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-(4-methanesulfonylphenyl)thienyl-2,5-dicarboxylic acid;
3-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-4-(4-chlorophenyl)furan;
4-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-3-(4-chlorophenyl)-2,5-dibromofuran;
4-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-3-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-bromofuran;
4-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-3-(4-methoxyphenyl)furan;
4-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-3-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-bromofuran;
3-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-4-(4-ethoxyphenyl)furan;
4-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-3-(4-ethoxyphenyl)-2-bromofuran;
3-(4-methanesulfonylphenyl)-4-phenyl-furan;
4-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-3-phenyl-2,5-dibromofuran;
4-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-3-phenyl-2-bromofuran;
3-(4-methanesulfonylphenyl)-4-(4-methylphenyl)furan;
4-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-3-(4-methylphenyl)-2,5-dibromofuran;
4-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-3-(4-methylphenyl)-2-bromofuran;
3-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-4-(2-methyl-4-fluorophenyl)furan;
2-fluoro-5-[3-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)fur-4-yl]pyridine;
2-methyl-5-[3-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)fur-4-yl]pyridine;
2-chloro-5-[3-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)fur-4-yl]pyridine;
5-[3-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)fur-4-yl]pyridine;
2-methoxy-5-[3-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)fur-4-yl]pyridine;
2-fluoro-5-[3-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-2,5-dibromofur-4-yl]pyridine;
2-fluoro-5-[4-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-2-bromofur-3-yl]pyridine;
4-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)fur-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-2,5-dibromo-fur-4-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-bromo-fur-4-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)-2,5-difluoro-fur-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-fluoro-fur-4-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)-2,5-dichloro-fur-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
3-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-chloro-fur-4-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-ethoxycarbonyl-fur-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-ethoxycarbonyl-(4-benzenesulfonamidyl)furyl-5-carboxylic acid;
4-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-methoxycarbonyl-fur-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-methoxycarbonyl-(4-benzenesulfonamidyl)furyl-5-carboxylic acid;
4-(4-fluorophenyl)-(4-benzenesulfonamidyl)furyl-2,5-dicarboxylic acid;
4-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-fur-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)-2,5-dibromo-fur-4-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-bromo-fur-4-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-(4-bromophenyl)-fur-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-(4-methoxphenyl)-fur-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(4-methoxphenyl)-2-bromo-fur-4-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-(4-ethoxphenyl)-fur-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(4-ethoxphenyl)-2-bromo-fur-4-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-phenyl-fur-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-phenyl-2,5-dibromo-fur-4-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-phenyl-2-bromo-fur-4-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-(4-methylphenyl)-fur-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(4-methylphenyl)-2,5-dibromo-fur-4-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(4-methylphenyl)-2-bromo-fur-4-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-(2-methyl-4-fluorophenyl)-fur-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-(2-fluoropyridin-5-yl)-fur-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-(2-methylpyridin-5-yl)-fur-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-(2-chloropyridin-5-yl)-fur-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-(pyridin-5-yl)-fur-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-(2-methoxypyridin-5-yl)-fur-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[4-(2-fluoropyridin-5-yl)-2,5-dibromo-fur-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide; and
4-[4-(2-fluoropyridin-5-yl)-2-bromofur-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide.
Within Formula I there is a subclass of compounds of high interest represented by Formula II: 
wherein Y is selected from O, S, and NR1;
wherein R1 is selected from hydrido and lower alkyl;
wherein X1 and X2 are independently selected from hydrido, halo, lower alkoxycarbonyl and carboxyl;
wherein R2 is selected from aryl and heteroaryl; wherein R2 is optionally substituted at a substitutable position with a radical selected from halo, lower alkoxy and lower alkyl; and
wherein R30 is selected from amino and lower alkyl;
or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A preferred class of compounds consists of those compounds of Formula II wherein Y is O or S;
wherein R2 is selected from phenyl, naphthyl, biphenyl and pyridyl; wherein R2 is optionally substituted at a substitutable position with a radical selected from halo, lower alkoxy and lower alkyl; and
wherein R30 is selected from amino and C1-C3 alkyl;
or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A class of compounds of particular interest consists of those compounds of Formula II wherein X1 and X2 are independently selected from hydrido, fluoro, chloro, bromo, iodo, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl and carboxyl;
wherein R2 is phenyl or pyridyl; wherein R2 is optionally substituted at a substitutable position with a radical selected from fluoro, chloro, bromo, iodo, methoxy, ethoxy, methyl and ethyl; and
wherein R30 is amino or methyl;
or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A family of specific compounds of particular interest within Formula II consists of compounds and pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof as follows:
4-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-3-(4-fluorophenyl)thiophene;
4-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-2,5-dibromothiophene;
4-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-bromothiophene;
ethyl[3-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-4-(4-fluorophenyl)thien-2-yl]carboxylate;
2-ethoxycarbonyl-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)thienyl-5-carboxylic acid;
4-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)thienyl-2,5-dicarboxylic acid;
4-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-3-(4-methoxyphenyl)thiophene;
4-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-3-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-bromothiophene;
3-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-4-phenyl) thiophene;
3-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-4-(4-methylphenyl)thiophene;
3-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-4-(2-methyl-4-fluorophenyl)thiophene;
2-fluoro-5-[3-(4-methylsulfonylphenyl)thien-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)thien-3-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-2,5-dibromo-thien-4-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-bromo-thien-4-yl]benzenesulfonamide; and
3-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(methylsulfonyphenyl)furan.
Where the term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d is used, either alone or within other terms such as xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkylaminexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9calkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d, it embraces linear or branched radicals having one to about twenty carbon atoms or, preferably, ont to about twelve carbon atoms. More preferred alkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylxe2x80x9d radicals having one to about ten carbon atoms. Most preferred are lower alkyl radicals having one to about six carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, iso-amyl, hexyl, octyl and the like. Where the term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d is used, it embraces linear or branched radicals having two to about twenty carbon atoms or, preferably, two to about twelve carbon atoms. More preferred alkenyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylxe2x80x9d radicals having two to about six carbon atoms. Suitable xe2x80x9clower alkenylxe2x80x9d may be a straight or branched one such as vinyl, allyl, isopropenyl, propenyl, butenyl, pentenyl or the like, in which preferably one is isopropenyl. Said lower alkenyl may be substituted with cyano. The term xe2x80x9chydridoxe2x80x9d denotes a single hydrogen atom (H). This hydrido radical may be attached, for example, to an oxygen atom to form a hydroxyl radical or two hydrido radicals may be attached to a carbon atom to form a methylene (xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94) radical. The term xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d means halogens such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atoms. The terms xe2x80x9chalo lower alkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9clower alkyl substituted with haloxe2x80x9d embraces radicals wherein any one or more of the alkyl carbon atoms is substituted with halo as defined above. Specifically embraced are monohaloalkyl, dihaloalkyl and polyhaloalkyl radicals. A monohaloalkyl radical, for one example, may have either a bromo, chloro or a fluoro atom within the radical. Dihalo radicals may have two or more of the same halo atoms or a combination of different halo radicals and polyhaloalkyl radicals may have more than two of the same halo atoms or a combination of different halo radicals. The terms xe2x80x9chydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9clower alkyl substituted with hydroxylxe2x80x9d embraces linear or branched alkyl radicals having one to about ten carbon atoms any one of which may be substituted with one or more hydroxyl radicals. The terms xe2x80x9clower alkoxyxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9clower alkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d embrace linear or branched oxy-containing radicals each having alkyl portions of one to about six carbon atoms, such as methoxy radical. The term xe2x80x9clower alkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d also embraces alkyl radicals having two or more alkoxy radicals attached to the alkyl radical, that is, to form monoalkoxyalkyl and dialkoxyalkyl radicals. The xe2x80x9clower alkoxyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9clower alkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d radicals may be further substituted with one or more halo atoms, such as fluoro, chloro or bromo, to provide xe2x80x9chaloalkoxyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chaloalkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d radicals. Examples of xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d radicals include methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy and trifluoromethoxy. The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, means a carbocyclic aromatic system containing one, two or three rings wherein such rings may be attached together in a pendent manner or may be fused. The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d embraces aromatic radicals such as phenyl, naphthyl, phenyl substituted with lower alkyl [e.g. tolyl, xylyl, mesityl, cumenyl, di(tert-butyl)phenyl, etc.] and the like, in which the preferable one is phenylnaphthyl, tetrahydronapthyl, indane and biphenyl. The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclicxe2x80x9d embraces saturated, partially saturated and unsaturated heteroatom-containing ring-shaped radicals, where the heteroatoms may be selected from nitrogen, sulfur and oxygen. Examples of saturated heterocyclic radicals include saturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 4 nitrogen atoms [e.g. pyrrolidinyl, imidazolidinyl, piperidino, piperazinyl, etc.]; saturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 2 oxygen atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms [e.g. morpholinyl, etc.]; saturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 2 sulfur atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms [e.g., thiazolidinyl, etc.]. The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d embraces unsaturated heterocyclic radicals. Examples of unsaturated heterocycloc radicals, also termed xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d radicals include unsaturated 3 to 6 membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 4 nitrogen atoms, for example, pyrrolyl, pyrrolinyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, triazolyl [e.g., 4H-1,2,4-triazolyl, 1H-1,2,3-triazolyl, 2H-1,2,3-triazolyl, etc.] tetrazolyl [e.g. 1H-tetrazolyl, 2H-tetrazolyl, etc.], etc.; unsaturated condensed heterocyclic group containing 1 to 5 nitrogen atoms, for example, indolyl, isoindolyl, indolizinyl, benzimidazolyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, indazolyl, benzotriazolyl, tetrazolopyridazinyl [e.g., tetrazolo [1,5-b]pyridazinyl, etc.], etc.; unsaturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing an oxygen atom, for example, pyranyl, furyl, etc.; unsaturated 3- to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 2 oxygen atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms, for example, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, oxadiazolyl [e.g., 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiaolyl, 1,2,5-oxadiazolyl, etc.] etc.; unsaturated condensed heterocyclic group containing 1 to 2 oxygen atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms [e.g. benzoxazolyl, benzoxadiazolyl, etc.]; unsaturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 2 sulfur atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms for example, thiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, [e.g., 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,5-thiadiazolyl, etc.] etc.; unsaturated condensed heterocyclic group containing 1 to 2 sulfur atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms [e.g., benzothiazolyl, benzothiadiazolyl, etc.] and the like. The terms also embraces radicals where heterocyclic radicals are fused with aryl radicals. Examples of such fused bicyclic radicals include benzofuran, benzothiophene, and the like. Said xe2x80x9cheterocyclic groupxe2x80x9d may have 1 to 3 substituents such as lower alkyl as exemplified above, hydroxy, oxo, amino and lower alkylamino. Preferably one is lower alkyl substituted with a heterocyclic group for R1 is pyrrolidinylmethyl. Preferable one in a heterocyclic group optionally substituted with substituent(s) selected from the group consisting of hydroxy, oxo, amino and lower alkylamino for R1 if 4-hydroxy-2,5-dioxo-3-pyrrolin-3-yl, 2-aminothiazol-4-yl or 2-methylaminothizol-4-yl. The term xe2x80x9csulfonylxe2x80x9d, whether used alone or linked to other terms such as alkylsulfonyl, denotes respectively divalent radicals xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94. xe2x80x9cAlkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d, embraces alkyl radicals attached to a sulfonyl radical, where alkyl is defined as above. The term xe2x80x9carylsulfonylxe2x80x9d embraces sulfonyl radicals substituted with an aryl radical. The terms xe2x80x9csulfamylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9csulfamoylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csulfonamidylxe2x80x9d denote a sulfonyl radical substituted with an amine radical, forming a sulfonamide (xe2x80x94SO2NH2). Suitable xe2x80x9csulfamoyl substituted with lower alkylxe2x80x9d may be methylsulfamoyl, ethylsulfamoyl, isopropylsulfamoyl, dimethylsulfamoyl, diethylsulfamoyl and the like, in which preferably one is methylsulfamoyl or dimethylsulfamoyl. The term xe2x80x9cacylxe2x80x9d, whether used alone, or within a term such as xe2x80x9cacylaminoxe2x80x9d, denotes a radical provided by the residue after removal of hydroxyl from an organic acid. Suitable xe2x80x9cacylxe2x80x9d and acyl moiety in the terms xe2x80x9cacylaminoxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9clower alkyl(acyl)aminoxe2x80x9d may be carboxy; esterified carboxy; carbamoyl optionally substituted with substituent(s) selected from the group consisting of lower alkyl, halo(lower) alkyl, aryl, hydroxy, lower alkylamino(lower) alkyl, a heterocyclic group (esterified carboxy)lower alkyl and carboxy(lower)alkyl [e.g. lower alkyl-carbamoyl; aryl-carbamoyl; carbamoyl substituted with a heterocyclic group, (esterified carboxy) lower alkyl or carboxy(lower)alkyl; lower alkylcarbamoyl substituted with hydroxy, lower alkylamino, (esterified carboxy)lower alkyl or carboxy(lower)alkyl; etc.]; lower alkanoyl; aroyl; a heterocycliccarbonyl and the like. The term xe2x80x9cacylaminoxe2x80x9d embraces an amino radical substituted with an acyl group. An examples of an xe2x80x9cacylaminoxe2x80x9d radical is acetylamino (CH3C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94). The terms xe2x80x9ccarboxyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccarboxylxe2x80x9d, whether used alone or with other terms, such as xe2x80x9ccarboxyalkylxe2x80x9d, denotes xe2x80x94CO2H. The term xe2x80x9ccarboxyalkylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals having a carboxy radical as defined above, attached to an alkyl radical. The term xe2x80x9ccarbonylxe2x80x9d, whether used alone or with other terms, such as xe2x80x9calkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d, denotes xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94. The term xe2x80x9calkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d means a radical containing an alkoxy radical, as defined above, attached via an oxygen atom to a carbonyl (Cxe2x95x90O) radical. Examples of such xe2x80x9calkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d ester radicals include (CH3)3COxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94(Oxe2x95x90)Cxe2x80x94OCH3. The terms xe2x80x9calkoxycarbonylalkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cesterified carboxylower alkylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals having xe2x80x9calkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d, as defined above substituted to an alkyl radical. Examples of such esterified carboxy may be substituted or unsubstituted lower alkoxycarbonyl [e.g. methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, hexyloxycarbonyl, 2-iodoethoxycarbonyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethoxycycarbonyl, etc.], substituted or unsubstituted aryloxycarbonyl [e.g. phenoxycarbonyl, 4-nitrophenoxcarbonyl, 2-naphthyloxycarbonyl, etc.], substituted or unsubstituted ar(lower)alkoxycarbonyl [e.g. benzyloxycarbonyl, phenethyloxycarbonyl, benzhydryloxycarbonyl, 4-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl, etc.] and the like. The lower alkyl-carbamoyl may be substituted with halo or an unsubstituted one such as methylcarbamoyl, ethylcarbamoyl, propylcarbamoyl, dimethylcarbamoyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylcarbamoyl or the like. The aryl-carbamoyl may be phenylcarbamoyl, naphthylcarbamoyl, tolylcarbamoyl, xylylcarbamoyl, mesitylcarbamoyl, cumenylcarbamoyl, and the like, in which the preferable one is phenylcarbamoyl. The carbamoyl substituted with a heterocyclic group may be one substituted with a heterocyclic group as mentioned above, in which preferably one is tetrazolylcarbamoyl. The carbamoyl substituted with (esterified carboxy) lower alkyl may be methoxycarbonylmethylcarbamoyl, methoxycarbonylethylcarbamoyl, ethoxycarbonylmethylcarbamoyl, ethoxycarbonylethylcarbamoyl, benzyloxycarbonylmethylcarbamoyl and the like. The carbamoyl substituted with carboxy(lower)alkyl may be carboxymethylcarbamoyl, carboxyethylcarbamoyl and the like. The lower alkycarbamoyl substituted with hydroxyl may be N-hydroxy-N-methylcarbamoyl, N-ethyl-N-hydroxycarbamoyl, N-hydroxy-N-propylcarbamoyl, N-hydroxy-N-isopropylcarbamoyl and the like, in which the preferable one is N-hydroxy-N-methylcarbamoyl. The lower alkylcarbamoyl substituted with lower alkylamino may be methylaminomethylcarbamoyl, dimethlaminomethylcarbamoyl, dimethylaminoethylcarbamoyl, diethylaminoethylcarbamoyl, isopropylaminomethylcarbamoyl, isopropylaminoisobutylcarbamoyl and the like, in which the preferable one is dimethylaminoethylcarbamoyl. The lower alkylcarbamoyl substituted with (esterified carboxy)lower alkyl may be (methoxycarbonylmethyl)ethylcarbamoyl, (ethoxycarbonylmethy)methylcarbamoyl, (benzyloxcarbonylmethyl)methylcarbamoyl, (benzyloxycarbonylethyl)ethylcarbamoyl and the like, in which preferably one is (ethoxycarbonylmethyl)methylcarbamoyl. The lower alkylcarbamoyl substituted with carboxy(lower)alkyl may be (carboxymethyl)ethylcarbamoyl, (carboxyethyl)ethylcarbamoyl and the like, in which the preferable one is (carboxymethyl)methylcarbamoyl. The lower alkanoyl may be a substituted or unsubstituted one such as formyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl, valeryl, isovaleryl, pivaloyl, hexanoyl, trifluoroacetyl or the like, in which the preferable one is formyl, acetyl, propionyl or trifluoroacetyl. The aroyl may be benzoyl, naphthoyl, toluoyl, di(tert-butyl)benzoyl and the like and the aryl in said aroyl may be substituted with hydroxyl. The heterocyclic moiety in the term xe2x80x9ca heterocycliccarbonylxe2x80x9d may be one mentioned above as a heterocyclic group and preferably one in said heterocycliccarbonyl is morpholinocarbonyl, pyrrolidinylcarbonyl or methylpiperazinylcarbonyl. The term xe2x80x9caralkylxe2x80x9d embraces aryl-substituted alkyl radicals such as benzyl, diphenylmethyl, triphenylmethyl, phenethyl, and diphenethyl. The terms benzyl and phenylmethyl are interchangeable. The term xe2x80x9calkylthioxe2x80x9d embraces radicals containing a linear or branched alkyl radical, of one to ten carbon atoms, attached to a divalent sulfur atom. An example of xe2x80x9calkylthioxe2x80x9d is methylthio, (CH3xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94). The term xe2x80x9calkylsulfinylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals containing a linear or branched alkyl radical, of one to ten carbon atoms, attached to a divalent xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 atom. The terms xe2x80x9cN-alkylaminoxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cN,N-dialkylaminoxe2x80x9d denote amino groups which have been substituted with one alkyl radical and with two alkyl radicals, respectively. Suitable xe2x80x9clower alkylaminoxe2x80x9d may be mono or di(lower alkyl)amino such as methylamino, ethylamino, dimethylamino, diethylamino or the like. The term xe2x80x9ciminoxe2x80x9d in xe2x80x9chydroxyiminoxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9calkoxyiminoxe2x80x9d denotes a xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 radical. The term xe2x80x9chydroxyiminoxe2x80x9d denotes a xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OH radical. The term xe2x80x9camidexe2x80x9d denotes a radical formed by an amino substituted carbonyl, or xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x900)xe2x80x94NH2.
The present invention comprises a pharmaceutical composition comprising a therapeutically-effective amount of a compound of Formula I as defined above but without excluding compounds defined in the overall proviso that R2 and R3 are not at same time 1) para-hydroxyphenyl, 2) para-methoxyphenyl, 3) para-acetoxyphenyl, 4)para-chlorophenyl, 5) para-methylphenyl or 6) para-bromophenyl, but preferably of Formula I, in association with at least one pharmaceutically-acceptable carrier, adjuvant or diluent.
The present inventionalso comprises a method of treating inflammation or inflammation-related disorders in a subject, the method comprising administering to a subject having such inflammation or disorder, a therapeutically-effective amount of a compound of Formula I, as defined above but without excluding compounds defined in the overall proviso that R2 and R3 are not at same time 1) para-hydroxyphenyl, 2) para-methoxyphenyl, 3) para-acetoxphenyl, 4) para-chlorophenyl, 5) para-methylphenyl or 6) para-bromophenyl, but preferably of Formula I in unit dosage form.
Also included in the family of componds of Formula I are the pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof. The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically-acceptable saltsxe2x80x9d embraces salts commonly used to form alkali metal salts and to form addition salts of free acids or free bases. The nature of the salt is not critical, provided that it is pharmaceutically-acceptable. Suitable pharmaceutically-acceptable acid addition salts of compounds of Formula I may be prepared from an inorganic acid or from an organic acid. Examples of such inorganic acids are hydrochloric, hydrobromic, hydroiodic, nitric, carbonic, sulfuric and phosphoric acid. Appropriate organic acids may be selected from aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, aromatic, araliphatic, heterocyclic, carboxylic and sulfonic classes of aorgaic acids, example of which are formic, acetic, propionic, succinic, glycolic, gluconic, lactic, malic, tartaric, citric, ascorbic, glucuronic, maleic, fumaric, pyruvic, aspartic, glutamic, benzoic, anthranilic, mesylic, salicyclic, salicyclic, p-hydroxybenzoic, phenylacetic, mandelic, embonic (pamoic), methanesulfonic, ethane-sulfonic, benzenesulfonic, pantothenic, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonic, toluenesulfonic, sulfanilic, cyclohexylaminosulfonic, stearic, algenic, xcex2-hydroxybutyric, salicyclic, galactaric and galacturonic acid. Suitable pharmeutically-acceptable base addition salts of compounds of Formula I include matallic salts made from aluminum, calcium, lithium, magnesium, potassium, sodium and zinc or organic salts made from N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylethylenediamine, chloroprocaine, choline, diethanolamine, ethylenediamine, meglumine (N-methyglucamine) and procaine. All of these salts may be prepared by conventional means from the corresponding compound of Formula I by reacting, for example, the appropriate acid or base with the compound of Formula I.
The compounds of the invention can be synthesized according to the following procedures of Schemes I-XIII, wherein the R1-R3 substituents are as defined for Formula I, above, except where further noted. 
Synthetic Scheme I shows the preparation of dialkylester 2 from starting ester 1 or diacid 3 where R is lower alkyl. The dialkylester 2 can be prepared by the condensation of alkyl chloroacetate 1 with sodium sulfide nonahydrate, where Y is sulfur. Alternatively, dialkylester 2 can be form by alcohol esterification of diacid 3. 
Synthetic Scheme II shows the preparation of diones 7 in three steps from commercially available aldehydes. In Step 1, treatment with trimethylsilyl cyanide (TMSCN) provides the trimethylsiloxy nitrile 5. In Step 2, the nitrile 5 is treated with a Grignard reagent to form the hydroxy ketone 6. In Step 3, the hydroxy ketone 6 is oxidized to give the desired diketone 7. 
Synthetic Scheme III shows the preparation of half ester 8, monoester 9, diacid 10 and 3,4-substituted heterocycles 11 of the present invention. In Step 1, the half ester 8 is formed by the Hinsberg condensation of dialkyl ester 2 and diketone 7, prepared in Synthetic Schemes I-II, respectively, by treatment with base, such as sodium methoxide or potassium tert-butoxide, in solvents, such as THF or alcohols. The half ester 8 can be isolated, or saponified in Step 2 to the yield diacid 10. See D. J. Chadwick et al, J. Chem. Soc. Perkin I, 2079 (1972). Alternatively, a procedure analogous to that described in Overberger et al, J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 72, 4958 (1950), can be used to prepare the diacid 10. In step 3, the diacid 10 is decarboxylated through the addition of copper powder, quinoline and heat to form the antiinflammatory 3,4-substituted heterocycle 11 in a process essentially analogous to that described in D. J. Chadwick et al, J. Chem. Soc. Perkin I, 2079 (1972). Alternatively, the half ester 8 can be monodecarboxylated to the ester 9 by a method similar to that described in Step 3, above. 
Synthetic Scheme IV shows the five step preparation of 3,4-substituted furans 17 from the nitrile 12. In step 1, reaction of the nitrile 12 with an alkyl lithium, such as methyl lithium, at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C., is followed by acidification to give the ketone 13. In step 2, the ketone 13 is brominated to yield the bromoketone 14. In step 3, bromoketone 14 is coupled with an acid to produce the ester 15. In step 4, cyclization of the ester 15 by reflux with p-toluenesulfonic acid and triethylamine produces the furanone 16. In step 5, furanone 16 is reduced with borane dimethylsulfide complex to give the antiinflammatory furans 17 of the present invention. 
The compounds of the present invention wherein X is bromo or chloro, are prepared by treating the decarboxylation product heterocycle 11 or 17, prepared in Synthetic Scheme III or IV, with Br2 or Cl2, respectively. In other words, Cl2 or Br2 may be used to yield monohalo or dihalo heterocycle 18 as in the above Scheme V. 
The compounds of Formula I, wherein Y is NR1 and X is chloro or bromo, may be treated with silver fluoride or potassium fluoride to obtain compound 20 of Formula I wherein Y is NR1 and X is fluoro. This preparation shown in Scheme VI is analogous to that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,582.
Compound 21 of Formula I, wherein Y is S and X is H, may be treated in two steps, first with alkyllithium and then with perchloroyl fluoride, to obtain compound 22 of Formula I, wherein X is fluoro, in the manner set forth in the Scheme VII using methods analogous to those set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,205.
Alternatively, compounds of Formula I, wherein Y is O or S and X is hydrogen, may be treated with N-fluoropyridinium triflate as set forth in the Scheme VIII using methods analogous to those described in Tetrahedron Letters, 27, 4465 (1986).
Alternatively, heterocycle 11 may be substituted at the 2 and 5 position by methods outlined for each of these substituents in their respective patent application and/or Patents, i.e. PCT Publication WO 91/19708, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,590,205, 4,302,461, 4,427,693 and 4,432,974.
Compounds of Formula I wherein R3 is alkylthiophenyl, may be treated with m-chloroperoxybenzoic acid (MCPBA) to obtain other compounds of Formula I, wherein R3 is alkylsulfonylphenyl, in the manner set forth in Scheme IX. 
Compounds of Formula I wherein R3 is alkylsulfonylphenyl, may be treated in three steps to obtain other compounds of Formula I, wherein R3 is benzenesulfonamide, in the manner set forth in Scheme X. In Step 1, the alkylsulfone is treated at xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C. with n-butyllithium. In step 2, tri-n-butyl borane in THF is added and refluxed overnight. After cooling to room temperature, water, sodium acetate and hydroxylamine-O-sulfonic acid are added to form the sulfonamide. 
Synthetic Scheme XI shows the two step preparation of 3,4-disubstituted heterocyclic antiinflammatory agents 11 from 1,2-dibromo-thiophene 29 and the available bromides 28 and 31. In step one, halogen-metal interchange of 28 with n-butyllithium in THF at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. gives the 3-lithiocompounds which subsequently react with zinc chloride to give the corresponding zinc reagents. Negishi coupling [Negishi et al, J. Org. Chem., 42, 1821 (1977)] of the zinc reagents with 29 gives the monocoupled thiophene bromides 30. In step two, this process is repeated with bromides 31 to yield the 3,4-disubstituted heterocyclic antiinflammatory agents 11.
Synthetic Scheme XII shows the two step procedure for the preparation of 3,4-disubstituted heterocyclic antiinflammatory agents 11 from monocoupled thiophene bromides 30 (prepared in Synthetic Scheme XI) and substituted boronic acids 33 using a sequential coupling procedure which is similar to the coupling procedure developed by Suzuki, et al., [Syn. Commun., 11, 513 (1981)]. In step one, halogen-metal interchange of the bromides 31 in THF at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. generates the corresponding organolithium reagents which are reacted with trimethyl borate. Hydrolysis with hydrochloric acid provides the substituted boronic acids 33. In step two, the monocoupled bromides 30 (prepared in Synthetic Scheme XI) are coupled in toluene at reflux in the presence of Pdxc2x0 catalyst, e.g., tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium (0), and 2M sodium carbonate, with 33 to give the 3,4-disubstituted heterocyclic antiinflammatory agents 11 of this invention. 
Alternatively, the heterocycles of the present invention, where Y is sulfur and R3 is 4-methylsulfonyl, may be prepared essentially as the McMurray synthesis, as shown in Scheme XIII. In Step 1, thioanisole 34 is acetylated with chloroacetyl 35 in the presence of AlCl3 to form the haloacetophenone 36. In Step 2, the thioacetylketone 38 is prepared by the treatment of ketone 37 with potassium thioacetate in ethanol. In Step 3, intermediates 36 and 38 are coupled to form the dione 39 in the presence of ammonium hydroxide. In Step 4, diol 40 is formed through the treatment of dione 39 with TiCl4 and zinc dust. Thiophene 41 is formed in Step 5 by refluxing diol 40 with p-toluenesulfonic acid in toluene. The antiinflammatory (4-methylsulfonylphenyl) thiophenes 42 of the invention are formed through the oxidation of the alkylthiophenyl thiophene 41 with meta-chloroperoxybenzoic acid in dichloromethane.
An alternate procedure utilized in the present invention is essentially analogous to that outlined by H. Wynberg and H. J. Kooreman, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 87, 1739 (1985).
The following examples contain detailed descriptions of the methods of preparation of compounds of Formula I-II. These detailed descriptions fall within the scope, and serve to exemplify the above described General Synthetic Procedures which form part of the invention. These detailed descriptions are presented for illustrative purposes only and are not intended as a restriction on the scope of the invention. All parts are by weight and temperatures are in Degrees centigrade unless otherwise indicated.